onifleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Vexasians
"I have seen hundreds of races been conquered with great effort being used to rebel from our authority. Within 50 years most civilizations finally adjust to our prescence, but not Vexasians. They just don't comprehend the phrase get used to us, cause we are here to stay." High Ranking Taiidan Officer. The Vexasians were once an instectiod race of beings that could evolve an immunity to anything they needed to evolve into in a single generation. They are incredibly intelligent beings who can rapidly learn any form of technology they are presented with, but they are immpossible to convert culturally. Overview They are considered a genetic anomoly in the Universe as they are literally compatiable with all races. They are also unique because they exist in a semi Hive mind structure with the ability to exist as indiviuals during lesiure and as a Hive mind in work or war. They are very large in size and very unusual interanal strucutres for insects. They appear to have self sealing armour plates that allow the species to be able to exist in space without needing to breathe for extended periods of time. They are commonly refered to as repto-insteciods because of possessing similar traits to reptiles and insttectiods. Within the past 10 generations they have evolved a more humanoid posture and form. They inhabit the planet Vexas Nova and continue to inhabit the planet despite its name being changed. Culture and Religon They claim to have been created as the last race by the hand of the Ancient Ascendency. Of course in their culture they go by another name, the Int'jek'ai. They were told that one day they wouldn't have to be ruled by their own kind any more and somone would come and establish a great industry that would built the planet into a powerful world. The planet would be renamed, and the people should rise up aginast their own rulers and put him in charge. If he told them not to they should do it anyway. He woudl run to an the suppressers and they will supress the the people, but they will not be able to suppress their will. The prophicy states that the death of the Industrial one will spawn a new age of enlightenment for their people like the stars wouldn't dare speak of as the industial one will reappear as their long awaited deity. Micheal Trillion views on this are as follows, "No way in this universe will I ever commit to it ever." Biology The Vexasians are have highly blaster and shell resistant exoskeletons. Bullets and shells even anti-tank shells bounce off or throw back the Vexasians some distance away but otherwise they are immune to them. The only way to kill them is with plasma energy. Plasma energy by prolonged exposure such as a continunous beam will burn through their exoskeleton faster than they can heal and incenerate their inner organs. Like some reptiles and insects Vexsians are able to rip themselves free of their exoskeletal shells. They also can evolve this way by alerting their body to evolve during their deshelling process in this allowing them to completely regenerate all of their cells. Essentially a form of immortality and complete shapeshifting. Unfortuantely they can only shed their skin 18 times in their lifetime then they die. A few unique Vexasians though can go beyond this number with record at 36 regenrations. They can regenerate up to 96% of their body if when injured.